Doomhammer
This article is about the weapon. For the warchief, see Orgrim Doomhammer. For his father, see Telkar Doomhammer. "It is called the Doomhammer because when its owner takes it into battle, it spells doom for the enemy." - Orgrim Doomhammer Crafted long ago under unknown circumstances on the orc homeworld of Draenor, the Doomhammer is a namesake relic passed down from father to son.World of Warcraft Official Magazine, 128 It was given to Thrall as a testament of faith and honor during the salvation of the orcs.World of Warcraft Official Magazine, 126 Although the hilt of the hammer has been replaced, the actual hammerhead itself has endured as a testament of the crafter's skill. Background Despite it's name, Doomhammer is a weapon of good, bringing doom to enemies and upholding the family's honor. The weapon can be traced to Telkar Doomhammer, father of Orgrim. Young Orgrim came to admire the hammer, knowning one day it would be his own. In a meeting between Orgrim, Durotan, and prophet Velen, Orgrim told of a prophecy about the Doomhammer saying that "The last of the Doomhammer line will use it to bring first salvation and then doom to the orc people. Then it will pass into the hands of one who is not of the Blackrock clan, all will change again, and it will once again be used in the cause of justice." As is the nature of such prophecies, the orcs did indeed fall, all due to the manipulations of Gul'dan and Kil'jaeden. Orgrim, last of the Doomhammer line, passed the weapon on to his protégé Thrall, the one who redeemed the orcish race and completed the prophecy. This greathammer is composed of solid granite on an oak handle. The granite is wrapped twice around with gold-studded leather.Shadows & Light, 165 Appearance The appearance of Doomhammer has changed over time. When it was first depicted in the Warcraft II manual, it bore a jagged blade at the end and two spikes on each side. By the time it was passed onto Thrall in Lord of the Clans, these blades and spikes had been removed. After the weapon was passed to Thrall, the wolf's-head symbol of the Frostwolf clan was added to the hammer's formerly plain head. This symbol can be seen in the cinematic where Thrall and Grom Hellscream battle Mannoroth (it most visible just before Thrall throws it at Mannoroth, when it glows brightly). You may also see this version on the Thrall Series 2 action figure In World of Warcraft The Doomhammer has a unique black metal appearance that resembles a Stormhammer. Within the game files there is an unused Doomhammer model, which resembles the hammer shown in the Warcraft III cinematic. During the PTR for patch 3.3.3, Thrall used the Doomhammer model instead of the previous look-alike hammer. When the patch went live however, the hammer was replaced not with the cinematic model, but with yet another plain hammer. This new hammer has a longer handle but lacks any Frostwolf decoration. In Cataclysm In the Elemental Bonds quest chain, we can see the Doomhammer's cinematic model when Thrall wield it. Gallery File:Doomhammer Presents the Head of Blackhand.jpg|Doomhammer presents the head of Blackhand. File:Doomhammer.jpg|A later depiction. File:Thrall hrone.jpg|Thrall on the cover of Lord of the Clans. File:Thrall Old Doomhammer.jpg|Thrall with the original Doomhammer model. File:Thrall 3.3.3.jpg|Thrall wearing the Doomhammer in World of Warcraft as seen in the patch 3.3.3 public test realm. File:DoomhammerModel.jpg|The Doomhammer model in World of Warcraft. This model matches its Warcraft III cinematic appearance, clearly depicting the wolf symbol. File:Doomhammer with a longer handle.jpg|The Doomhammer as it currently appears in-game. File:Hour_of_Twilight_-_Thrall_2.jpg|Thrall with Doomhammer in Hour of Twilight. Videos References External links ;News de:Der Schicksalshammer Kategooria:Lore Kategooria:Weapons Kategooria:Artifacts Kategooria:Items with proper name